Pyramid 2
by KrisCatherine
Summary: See part 1


(Disclaimers in Part 1)

Special thanks to AQ for betaing.

Part 2

As he began to move away, Carter suddenly reached over and grabbed his hand, bringing him back down to her. She was shaking, and her palms were sweaty. To say the least, Major Carter was scared to death about something.

"Please, don't leave me." She pleaded with him, whispering her case to O'Neill as he leaned down and tried to comfort her.

"Never." He said. He gave her a sad smile, as he gently rested a hand on her cold cheek. Worry immediately filled his features. "You're so cold."

"Stay with me, please."

"Yeah." He managed to say, as he went over to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her, pulling up the blanket to keep her warm. Wrapping his arms around her, he was reminded of another time, where their roles were reversed. 

"Everything is going to be alright, go to sleep. I'll be right here." Was all she heard. Carter fell asleep knowing that even for a few moments, she would be safe.

*********

Morning came quickly, and O'Neill was awakened by a soft rapping on the door. Realizing where he was, he slowly got up and followed Daniel to the living room.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

"Better once we get her home." He looked around, and noticed that everything was packed and ready to go. "How long have you two been awake?"

"Long enough, we are ready to leave this planet, O'Neill."

"Let's move out." He said as he turned back to Carter's room.

About thirty minutes later, they were packed and heading out the door. Carter still had a little trouble walking, her legs felt like they had been suddenly put into a place scolding hot, then taken out just before any major damage was done. She had not told anyone about this feeling as of yet, not wanting to worry the three of them any more. But she was afraid that subject was going to surface before they made it back to the Stargate.

"Do you need assistance, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as he watched them from behind struggling. He knew that Carter was hiding some injury, the way she was avoiding stepping too hard or in an awkward way, there was something wrong.

"No Teal'c I got it." O'Neill said as he noticed a log, "Step over Carter."

"Sorry Sir, I am trying my best."

"I know Carter, I know."

"We are almost there Jack, I remember this part of the trail."

"MajorCarter, are you feeling injured?"

"No Teal'c I am fine." She sent him a reassuring smile, or at least she thought it was.

When they reached the Stargate, O'Neill rested Carter against a large rock that was off to the side, as he then bent over to catch his breath.

"Are you all right, Sir?" Carter asked as she watched him clutch his side.

"Fine Carter. Daniel dial us home."

"Sure, Jack." He paused just before he pressed the third chevron, "You know, we didn't even tell them we were leaving, I hope they don't do anything…oh I don't know, rational."

"You yourself said that they were of a peaceful culture." Teal'c said.

"Yeah peaceful, so peaceful they sacrifice people." Daniel looked over at Jack and gave him the look that said 'You just said the wrong thing'. O'Neill gave an apologetic smile and went back to what he was doing.

"Sorry." He mumbled and waited.

"You know, I really hope they don't get upset by us leaving like we did. What if they did something…" He was cut off by the gate opening up.

"Time to get home, Daniel, Teal'c go through first and have Janet ready for Carter."

*******

"It's SG1's signal Sir."

"Open the iris." General Hammond commanded, "Medical team to the gate room."

With that he went down to greet SG1.

"SG1 you are early, what happened?" He asked as Colonel O'Neill came through holding Major Carter up as they walked.

"Colonel over here." Doctor Fraiser called, stopping any further questioning from the General, as she came through with a gurney. "She's burned? How did this happen Colonel?" She questioned.

"That, Doc I am not sure." Colonel O'Neill said, hoping to lift some of the stress that had settled in the room.

"Debriefing in one hour Colonel, dismissed." The General said as he left the gateroom.

After General Hammond left, the remaining members of SG1 went in search of Major Carter in the infirmary.

When they arrived Doctor Fraiser was in working on Major Carter, and they were told to wait out in the hallway until she was finished.

"Do you think MajorCarter is all right?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah Teal'c, she will be fine." Colonel O'Neill said as he turned his attention to Daniel. "Daniel what do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know Jack. I mean it's like what she dreamt actually happened to her."

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"Well it has been known in ancient cultures that dreams can be the window to ones soul or the window of the future."

"But have you ever seen or read anything like what happened to Carter?"

"It is said in some cultures that when one dreams come true, that they are the chosen one."

"Chosen one? How come that doesn't sound good Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Well it can be good and it can't be, it depends on the culture."

"What about this one?"

"Well, I am not sure, I mean I don't know enough about them." He looked at Colonel O'Neill for a moment, "Other than keeping the women and men separate at meals and the scarficing the people bit, Jack, I don't like the sounds of it any more than you do."

"What happens now?" Colonel O'Neill asked, growing impatient and rather annoyed that he couldn't help or prevent what was happening to his second in command, his best friend. He felt defeated, but that wasn't going to stop him. 

"Well in such cultures these people were often feared, outcasted or killed."

"But we aren't on that planet anymore, so…"

"Right, but what I am worried about is the dreams, will they follow her home?"

"Teal'c, have you ever heard of anything like…" He waved his hand in the air, "this before?"

"ColonelO'Neill, I have not."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." He mumbled and turned his attention back to Daniel. "So what now?"

"Well Jack, we find out how Sam is doing." He replied.

*****

"Sam, can you tell me exactly what happened back there?" Janet asked as she gathered her supplies to attend to Major Carter.

"Everything was routine until we were invited for their evening meal."

"What happened then?" Janet asked as she made her way back over to her. 

"They told us…well me actually, that I wasn't allowed for evening meal with the men."

"They don't eat together?" Janet asked as she lifted the sheet and took a closer look at her feet.

"No, and that's not the only thing that's strange about this place Janet." 

"Tell me." She looked at Major Carter for a moment, "This might hurt a bit."

"Okay." She paused for a moment, "The people there, they shared housing, the women and children went one way and the men went the other. I don't….Oww!"

"I know Sam, I am sorry."

"After that Colonel O'Neill said that he would stay behind with me to have rations and Daniel and Teal'c should go ahead, and learn as much as they could."

"That sounds about right. What else?" Janet said trying to take Sam's mind off her pain as much as she could.

"That really hurts Janet." She winced as she gripped the bed sheets and closed her eyes.

"That's when I had the dream, and I woke up like this."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No." She opened her eyes to only close them again, "Oh man, Janet please…"

"Almost done Sam."

After a few more minutes of putting up with Janet's manipulations, Sam waited patiently till she was finished bandaging her feet up before her first visitor made their appearance.

"There all done, now Sam, I am prescribing you rest. Stay off your feet, keep them elevated, and make sure you change the dressings three times a day."

"I understand Janet."

As Dr. Fraiser handed Major Carter some pain medicine General Hammond walked through the door.

"So, how is your patient Doctor?"

"She is going to be okay, Sir." Doctor Fraiser looked back over at Major Carter, "I told her to rest, stay off her feet for a few days."

"When do you think she will be able to return to active duty?" The General asked.

"I am requesting a three days downtime for SG1, Sir."

"Granted."

"Yes Sir." Major Carter replied as she lay back down on the bed.

"Get well Major." General Hammond said as he left with Doctor Fraiser on his heels. Sam knew they were talking about her, she knew that everything sounded, well strange, but that's what happened.

A few minutes later Doctor Fraiser came back in and walked over. 

"General Hammond is concerned about you Sam."

"He must think the worst Janet, but that's what happened."

"He is just taking precautions Sam, he wants you to talk to someone."

"Great! He thinks I am nuts." Sam replied as she looked away from her friend.

"Who thinks you're nuts?" Colonel O'Neill said as he walked into the infirmary.

Sam rolled her eyes and Fraiser watched him for a moment, as if trying to decide something. Colonel O'Neill made his way over to Major Carter's bed and looked down at her. Questions flew through his mind, on how this happened, why she didn't tell him she was so badly injured. Major Carter gave him a tight smile and closed her eyes. Telling him that they would talk about this later. Colonel O'Neill turned his attention back to Doctor Fraiser.

"So what's the diagnosis Doc?" Colonel asked as he slowly reached for her hand and held it.

"She has first degree burns to her feet and ankles. She is to stay off her feet for a while, in fact three days, at home. A decision that I ,in fact, oppose of." Fraiser finished and looked sternly at Carter. "But I am granting it, but there needs to be someone there all the time. I am going to assign a nurse for you, Major Carter."

Doctor Fraiser received odd looks from both Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill but didn't say anything, only giving them both the look that read, 'Do I have to make that an order?' Both officers did not argue.

"Alright Major, let's get you ready to go home." Fraiser said as she moved to the cabinet. "General Hammond is sending a airmen down for you in thirty minutes."

"I will take her Doc." Colonel said from her bedside.

"What?" Major Carter said, questioning.

"I am not to sure, Colonel."

"I am on my way home, Doc…"

Doctor Fraiser looked over at Colonel O'Neill, trying to judge his character at this point. She wasn't sure if she should let him take her home, but her answer was already spoken, and Colonel O'Neill stood there with a smile on his face.

After the two of them left and Janet had time to sit down at her desk for a moment, the silence was broken by a knock at her office door.

"Come in." She replied as she tried to straighten her lab coat.

"Ah..hi." Daniel said as he looked around.

"What can I do for you, Daniel?" She questioned offering him a seat.

"I was just wondering how Sam was doing?"

"She has first degree burns on her feet and ankles."

Daniel looked generally concerned about his friend, he shuffled his feet before looking up at Janet. "Where is she now? I didn't see her in her bed."

"She went home." Janet said tiredly.

"Alone?"

"No Colonel O'Neill took her."

"Oh." Was all he said as he looked back down at his hands.

They both raised their glances at the same time, just about the say something Daniel waved her on to go first. 

"What did you need Daniel?" She asked again.

"You look tired." It was more of a statement then anything else.

"Yeah, well, I guess I am."

"You should go home and get some rest."

"My luck I'd never make it home."

"I'll take you."

"How am I going to get here the day after tomorrow? Let alone go the places I have to go tomorrow?"

"I will pick you up and bring you back here in the morning to get your car." Daniel said flatly, hoping she would say yes. There was no way he was going to let her drive home in that condition.

Breaking down Janet looked up and into his eyes. She smiled then accepted his offer.

"Great. When are you going to be ready?"

"Just give me a few minutes, Daniel, so I can tie up any loose ends for tomorrow."

After Daniel and Janet had both locked up for the night, they made their way to his car. On the way home, he asked if he could stop at the deli to get some things, and Janet accepted, never once opening her eyes from the comfortable position against the headrest.

Daniel smiled, and pulled into a parking space. Debating whether or not he should wake her, Daniel gently rested a hand on top of her and whispered that he was going into the store and that he would be right back. He was awarded by Janet mumbling something close to okay and don't be to long. Daniel smiled and made his way into the deli.

When he returned only ten minutes, later bag of groceries in hand, he found Janet in the same position as he left her, and a thought ran through his head on how much she meant to him. He set the bag in the back seat carefully, trying not to wake her and then slide into the driver's seat.

"I am not asleep Daniel, you don't have to be that quiet you know."

"Ah…yeah…sorry."

Janet smiled and let out small laugh at his reaction. " So what did you buy?" She questioned.

"Just some food to make dinner with." He replied as he started his car and drove away. The remaining trip was made in a comfortable silence. To which each person was glad.

When they got back to Daniel's place, Janet looked around carefully before discarding her coat into his awaiting hands and heading to the couch.

"I'll just a be a moment with dinner, make yourself at home." Daniel called out as he made his way to the kitchen, never taking his eyes off Janet. Smiling he went back to his task.

Some time later, Daniel walked into the living room with two plates of food and noticed that Janet was asleep on the couch with her feet resting gently on the coffee table in front of her. Leaning on the side of the couch, she looked comfortable for the most part, and Daniel battled the idea of actually waking her from this much-needed sleep. 

Gently running a finger down the side of her cheek to move away a strand of run away hair made her wake up. Smiling, she greeted him, "Hi" Janet said in a voice still filled with sleep.

"Hi." Daniel paused and looked at her for a moment more before drawing her attention away from him. "I have dinner…"

They took the food to the kitchen table and ate in silence until Janet's question broke the silence. "What happened on that planet, Daniel?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"You know what I am talking about, Dr. Jackson." Janet replied as she put down her fork and looked straight at him. Daniel started to fidget under her glaze.

He went on to tell her exactly what happened to the best of his knowledge. Janet was amazed of the detail he went into, but wasn't surprised. 

"Okay, so how did Sam's feet get burned?"

"I am not sure…I mean we woke up the next morning, she didn't say anything, she was walking a bit funny, but I thought nothing of it. Sam didn't complain at all."

"Is it true about what you said, in some cultures what someone dreams can sometimes make itself a reality?"

"In some cultures yes it is…" Daniel paused and sat up a bit and moved closer to her at the table. "Some used to believe that these people where 'witches' who possessed the power to bring in what was in the dream world to the real world." He paused, "They were often killed."

"How?"

"Burned at the stake."

"How did Sam…?"

"I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with what was going on with that planet."

There was a silence between the two for a few moments before Janet broke it. "And you want to go back?"

"I think it is a good idea, yes. I think we owe it to Sam to figure out what happened."

"Alright…I want to…" Janet started to say, turning to see Daniel's reaction.

"No."

"But…"

"No, I don't want you going."

"I am a fully trained officer, Dr. Jackson, I can handle myself." She started to defend herself, getting upset.

"It's not that…"

"Yes it is."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. There is something going on there with the women, Janet."

"I can take care of myself, Daniel." Janet said convincingly as she stood up and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" 

"Home."

"How?" Came his reply.

Sighing she returned to the couch and rested her head in her hands for a moment. "I don't know, all I know is that I am tired, I want to go to sleep, and you are arguing with me over whether or not I can go on a mission to a planet where one of my fellow officers and a good friend of mine was injured."

"Look, Janet…"

"Daniel can we talk about this in the morning? Either take me home or let me stay here… at this point I don't care." She said rather harshly, more so then she intended. She could tell because of the hurt look that now appeared on Daniel's face.

"Yeah sure." He paused and turned around towards the hallway, "I'll just get you something to change into, and leave you alone."

With that he left only to return and set clothes down on the table, never once looking at Janet, then returning to his room and shutting the door.

It was going to be a long night.

TBC… Sam and Jack are next followed by the rest of downtime and return to the planet.

~~ AQ! Goddess of PWP's ! (Thanks, Becc!) and ...~~

~~ Deanna Moll-Landry, who changed her computer's name from Apophis to SOKAR! when it

gave her trouble! g (Thanks for the name, Little Miss!)~~

~~ "Make love to me, Jack!" Sam to Jack in just about all of my WSHH? stories! (I love that phrase!g)~~

~~OK, We have about four minutes before the General reads the end of AQ!'s

latest fic ... we better start runnin'! ( Jack to Sam in Little Miss's

Caption pic.)~~

~~ Proud owner of Apophis's Mask and Hand Ribbon Device!~~

~~Chocolate , Coffee, MEN!!!! Something's are just better when they are

RICH!!!!~~

~~You shall call me Nayonac no longer ... From this day forth, I will

reclaim my real name ... APOPHIS! (Jolinar's Memories)~~


End file.
